Inevitable
by MaryMMC
Summary: Just a series of one shots about Sam and Freddie :)
1. Inevitable

Inevitable

Sam and Freddie's relatioship wasn't the easiest one. Actually, that was an understandment. There a lot of bump in that road, and both of them knew it. Yet, they both decided to go down that road. It was inevitable.

And of course they fought a lot - and still fight - but don't all couples? Okay, they probably fight a little bit more than most couples, but it was their way to show how much they cared for each other. In their own sick, twisted way. But it was just inevitable.

Some people complained that they kissed way too much in public. But none of those people knew just how much time they had to wait before they could kiss like that. So, when people complained about that, they would either ignore, or Sam would give them a wedgie, or maybe just slap them in the face. What could they do? It was inevitable.

After they started dating, people complained on how long they took to realize they had feelings for each other. Their excuse was that they were simply oblivious. Besides, if it wasn't for Sam kissing Freddie at their school, people would have to suffer much more, so she just told them to thank her and shut up. Freddie would just smile at his girlfriend and be amused by her personality. Before, he thought she was just rude, but them he realized it was just inevitable to her. She just couldn't be different, and he was glad for that.

Sam also got used to Freddie's personality. After all, she hadn't fallen in love just with his muscles or his cute smile, or the way she felt when he smirked at her or when they kissed or... well, you get the idea. She had fallen in love also for his nerdiness, for the way he just couldn't help but be a Mama's boy, or how he always loved talking about tech stuff, which she never even tried to understand, since just a few words of that would give her a head ache. It was inevitable to him. But she did like when she would conplain about her head ache and he would kiss her forehead to make it better. He was a cheeseball. But she kind of liked it in those times.

Some people could swear they would never work out, but they did. Because they loved each othe. It was just inevitable.

**A/N: And... CUT! Thank Gods, it's over. I was so nervous while writting this. It's my first Seddie fic! but I just had to write it, cuz right now, all I can think of, is Seddie! OMGs, have any of you seen Sam & Cat's episode with Freddie in it? 'The Killer Tuna Fish Jump'? It's so awesomeeeeeeee and it has Robbie in it too, which me and my friend seriously ship with Cat. They're just so adorable! PM me if you need to fangirl hard about one of these couples! Or any other couple, really, I ship tons of them! XD**

**P.S. : Oh My Gods, that was sooooooooooo short! **

**Mary**


	2. Simple Like That

**Simple Like That**

**Hey beautiful people! I just remembered I didn't do a disclaimer in the last chapter, so… yep, I don't own iCarly. And I'm actually glad I don't, cause if I did, it wouldn't be half as fun as it is :) But, since Dan Schneider does, it's the most awesome show ever!**

Freddie Benson had fallen in love with Sam Puckett. If someone had told him that he was going to love that vicious, rude blonde demon, he would have laughed at the person's face, or maybe he would vomit.

Anyway, he would have never believed it. But now, since he had matured, and started dating her, he just couldn't think of a reason not to love her for.

And maybe it was strange or unnatural that he would like so much a person who gave him several wedgies and called him dork or would make his name turn into an insult all the time. Sam had actually made him feel both physical and emotional pain.

Yet, she could be a really pleasant person when she wanted to. It just happened to be that this urge to be good to people wouldn't come to her all the time.

But Freddie had enough experience with Sam Puckett to know that when she wanted to be a good person, she made huge things. She had even kissed him when she told everyone he had never kissed anyone before. That was a good apologize, besides admitting she had too never kissed someone before.

Sam Puckett was definitely something, and since that kiss, he felt a sudden urge to find out more about her. At first, it was just healthy curiosity. But then it developed into something that could be easily called a crush.

And time passed, and they kissed again, only this time, she was the one to make the move. She kissed them at their school, and actually apologized after, which he still thinks was an unnecessary thing to do, since he actually loved the feeling of her lips against his again.

When Sam got into a clinic for thinking she was crazy for liking him, he kissed her, and she just kissed back, and they started dating.

Freddie had great memories with Sam. He was actually making one, right now.

They were at his bedroom, with her in his bed, her eyes closed, while she listened to a song in his iPod. He was sitting by his desk, doing his biology homework. Well, he was doing it, but he stopped and stared at her for a minute.

She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a red blouse with white stripes. Her fingers were moving by her side, following the beat of the music. She was mouthing the words to it, and Freddie just smiled.

After another minute of watching her, he just couldn't hold himself and walked to his bed. He sat by her side on the bed, making her open her eyes and smile. She sat up and looked at him, smiling. She took one of the earphones out and was about to say something, but didn't get the chance, since her lips were way too busy with Freddie's lips.

They kissed each other like they were going to go to jail for it, but it would be worth it. Somehow he had picked her up and put her in his lap, so her knees were on either side of him on the bed.

Sam was feeling a little lightheaded from the sudden interruption, and because, damn, this dork could kiss!

Once they broke apart for air, Sam was a little flushed and warmer, her lips still a bit open. Freddie wasn't much better. His hair was messy, thanks to Sam's hands, which were still tangled in his locks. His shirt was a little crumpled, from their little make out session.

After a while, after they caught their breaths, Sam smiled. She wanted to say something like 'What the hell was that' but instead she only said:

"Finished your homework?"

Freddie smirked.

"Not really" he said.

And then he kissed her.

Again.

He loved Sam Puckett. Simple like that.

**A/N: Hello, beautiful people! So, yeah, this was supposed to be just a one shot, but since one of you guys asked for more, and I am inspired and full of Seddie feels, I decided to make another one! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Cookies or Brownies?

Cookies or Brownies?

Carly Shay could swear Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson would never stop arguing. Right now, they were fighting about what was tastier: cookies or brownies. Stupid, right? But they were actually taking this really seriously, which was kind of scaring Carly.

"Of course brownies are better!" yelled Freddie.

"Not really! Cookies are so much better!" Sam shot back.

They were doing this for a while now. Until Carly got tired, stood on her couch and yelled. That made both the lovebirds stop yelling and look at her.

"Why don't you just make your best recipe of cookies and brownies, and feed each other, and admit already both of them are yummy!" she said calm at first, but gaining speed and volume as she talked.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and shook hands.

"But we're not agreeing on that! One of us, and I mean Freddie, will have to admit the other's food, in this case, my cookies, are better than his own."

"Deal. And after you taste my family's brownie recipe, you'll have to say that your cookies are nothing compared to them."

"It's on, Benson"

They both took off to the kitchen, only Sam made Freddie fall, so she would arrive first. He got up, and tried to catch his breath.

"What's the problem, Puckett? Afraid you won't win if you don't cheat?"

"Yeah, right" Sam replied, her head inside the fridge, getting some ingredients.

"Then what was that?"

"I just felt like hurting you, okay?"

"Sure you did."

"Don't make me feel the urge again, Benson" She spat, once she was in front of him.

"Okay! That's enough. I'm going to be here to stop you from murdering each other while baking! Now go!" said Carly. Both Sam and Freddie ran and started mixing and baking.

A couple of hour later, it was all done and the cookies and brownies had chilled a little bit, so they could jump in.

But before, they actually devoured the food, which smelled delicious; they had to do the test.

Sam and Freddie were in front of each other, beside the kitchen table, with their cookies and brownies by them. Sam's cookies were beautiful. Perfectly circular and with a lot of chocolate. Freddie's brownies were perfectly brown and you could see the chocolate in it melting.

There was a piece of brownie and a cookie in each other's hands.

"Okay, first, Sam will prove Freddie's brownie."

So Freddie handed Sam his brownie. She took a bite and closed her eyes in pure delight. She could feel the delicious chocolate melting inside her mouth and the fluffy dough and…

Oh no! Freddie was going to win! Sam's cookies were really good, but this brownie was like a chocolate covered piece of heaven!

And then she had an idea.

She looked at the cookie in her hand, at Freddie's smirking face and at Carly, who had already told it was Freddie's time to taste the cookie.

But instead of handing him the cookie, like he had done with his brownie, she bit it, and stepped forward, so she was face to face to him. She chewed and swallowed. He looked at her confuse.

"You know you were supposed to give me the cookie, right?" Freddie said, but his 'right' came out kind of weird, because Sam's lips attacked his.

She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. And they kissed. For a really long time. Carly wondered how they hadn't passed out from the lack of air by now, but she backed off towards her room, leaving the two to make out happily.

She took her notepad as she went to her bedroom, writing down that the cookie was the winner.

She knew there was no way Freddie was going to say he like the brownies better after that kiss.

**A/N: Huum. I didn't like it that much, but at least I updated! Hope you liked and didn't think it sucked :)**


	4. Too Close

Too Close

**A/N: I'm sorry I took this long to update, and for the fact that this may not be great, but life has been hard and school even harder, so please, forgive me. Hope you like it!**

Sam Puckett wasn't a fan of cuddling or hugging or even handshakes. Everything that demanded contact with another person, or being too close to someone would make her sick.

It was just her way to live, but since she was different from the others, people did what they did best with different things. Insulted and didn't even try to understand.

Sam had been called heartless before, and the only thing she really did was punch the person. But even if she didn't demonstrate it, it hurt. She did have a heart, you know? She just didn't get why that fact meant she had to act like those girls in cheesy romance movies.

But then, the last person she thought would understand, understood. Freddie Benson. True, the guy was a dork, but he actually tried.

He talked to her, and eventually got used to her ways. After all, she was Sam Puckett and her personality will never change. But the thing is, to Freddie, this wasn't a bad thing. It may actually be a good one.

Then, she noticed, he started hanging out more with her. And then she started hanging out more with him. Then, the thing got so mixed up, it became just the two of them, as friends, hanging out.

Tonight, they were doing just that. Hanging out. As friends, of course. They were in Sam's room, him doing his research and her on her balcony, texting Carly, who was away with her older brother, Spencer, in Yakima, visiting their Grandpa.

Freddie didn't even bother to point out Mr. Howard was going to have a fit when he saw Sam had, yet again, not done her homework and research. Once he finished it, he went to lay down on a hammock next to hers. He just looked at her, while she texted, smiling at something funny Carly must have sent her. When she finished, she turned to look at him, and smiled.

"What you looking at, nerd?" she said, but not in her old aggressive tone, but in a calm, almost loving matter.

"Everything."

She didn't completely understood, but his tone made her blush. She closed her eyes for a bit and felt Freddie's warm hand on her cheek. It was really soft, and Sam had to remember herself, as she leaned into it, that it was probably because his mother made him put a peach scented hand lotion everyday.

She opened her eyes slowly to see his eyes gazing at her. Not her eyes, or even her face. Her. All of her being. He was looking at Sam Puckett. He was looking trough Sam Puckett.

Only then, Sam noticed why it was so easy to look at him and his eyes. He was as closer as ever to her. And he was leaning in. No, it can't be. His minty warm breath hit her face. His mother makes him brush his teeth five times a day. But the distraction was not enough this time. He was definitely leaning in. He was inches apart from her when suddenly…

They both fell out of their hammocks.

Apparently, he had put his hand on her hammock and with all the leaning, they lost their balance. Sam had hit her back on the ground, and Freddie hit his head on the wall, but when they both looked at each other, all they could do was start to laugh. They couldn't get a hold of themselves, they just had to laugh.

After a few minutes, they were holding their stomachs, breathless. When they finally stopped, Freddie pointed out that the sky was really pretty that night. Sam looked up. It was true. She could swear she could see every single star from there. Oh no.

Realization downed on her. They were having one of those movie-like romantic moments!

NO, she would not let that ruin it all.

"True." she said and put one leg on his right side, leaving the other on his left one. Freddie was startled for a moment, and he didn't have much time to recover from it, cause Sam already had her lips pressed roughly against his. He responded with the same despair.

Freddie put both of his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She tensed for a millisecond, not used to being this close to someone, but she soon got over it, when Freddie started to press soft kisses on her neck. She shivered and he actually moaned a little.

Sam bend down a little bit and nibbled on his ear making his grip on her waist get tighter. By the time they had to stop to breathe, they were a hot mess.

"Wow" Freddie said, shocked, to say the least. Sam couldn't help but grin when his voice failed a little when he spoke.

She leaned down again and said "Don't speak" as she attacked his lips again. Not that he minded, of course.

The only time he actually succeeded on forming one proper thought was when he felt her pulling at his shirt, pulling him closer. He didn't protest of course, but he couldn't help but thinking this was not normal for Sam. But again, what was? But she did have a kind of aversion with proximity, right?

Well, at the time, the only thing apart from Freddie's lips that Sam was thinking about was how she couldn't pull him close enough to her.

**OH MY GODS, forget about what I said at the beginning of the chapter, I LOVED this chapter! Probably my favorite! I hope you guys thought it was worth the wait, and that you loved it as much as I did! Please review! Love ya people!**

**Mary**


	5. Promises

**Promises**

Freddie Benson really didn't believe when people told him weddings were always hard work.

In his mentality, it was just a type of party, it only lasted some hours, people came, then went away, and after it all you would just go back to normal routine.

But it isn't like that. Not at all.

At first, the whole "Carly's getting married" thing was really cool, and he was happy that she had chosen him to be one of the best man and all, but after the whole wedding stuff started interfering in his daily life, it started to get to him.

And he really wished it would only be something that would change one day of his life, the wedding day. But little did he know it wouldn't be so easy.

One of the things that made all that stuff all the more interrupting was the fact that Sam Puckett, his girlfriend of four years now, was going to be the maid of honor, and she was helping Carly plan the whole thing.

So when it was three months before the wedding, Carly started stealing Sam away from him. The came to the point of having to cancel dates with their friends because Carly had to decide the flavor of the wedding cake, and she "absolutely needed Sam to help her".

It happened so many times, Freddie lost count. And even when Sam came back home, which was usually at late night, she would be exhausted and would go directly to bed, without even talking to Freddy for longer than a few minutes, because of how tired she was.

Freddie was getting do frustrated he wanted to yell at Carly for keeping stealing his girlfriend away from him, but he knew he would have to suffer quietly until this whole wedding thing was over.

So he did it. He didn't complain when Sam had to leave in the middle of a conversation to help Carly with the flowers, or her dress, or what color the napkins should be.

He just stood there, quietly, watching as Sam gave her everything to help her best friend to plan the happiest day of her life, and occasionally would massage her feet from walking to twenty stores in one day to find the perfect shade of pink for the bridesmaids dresses.

He did that for what seemed to be the longest three months of his life, until the wedding day. Once again, Sam had been out the entire day, having a girl's spa day with Carly and the bridesmaids.

Freddie only saw her when she came back home at five to get ready for the wedding. Freddie was sitting at the sofa, watching some TV when he heard the front door open and close. Sam stepped into the living room, took off her shoes and dropped herself on Freddy's lap, putting her head on his shoulder and groaning.

"I hate spas." She stated, as she griped the hem of his shirt.

Freddie chuckled and turned the TV off with the remote. He looked down at her and passed his fingers through her hair, knowing she liked when he did that.

"I thought they were supposed to be relaxing"

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, if you call people putting scorching hot rocks on your back or trying to dip you on mud relaxing."

Freddie chuckled and Sam punched his chest. It was weak though, probably because she was so tired.

"Don't laugh, it isn't funny!"

Freddie sobered up. "Okay, sorry."

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes, and Sam almost dozed off in Freddie's lap.

"I really don't wanna get up." She said, burying her face on his chest.

"Yeah… I don't want you to get up either" Freddie said with a smirk. Sam looked up and smiled at him.

"You know… if it wasn't Carly I would consider staying here, with you" she said and sat up on his lap, pulling his face close to hers, and kissing him passionately.

They kissed for a few minutes. It was nothing filled with hormones, it was just a lazy, passionate kiss. After so much time with her not being around, it was almost heaven to Freddie.

They broke apart, slightly breathless, their foreheads touching. "But it's Carly."

Sam sighed. "Yeah. And she's our best friend. We have to go."

Freddie nodded and got up, Sam with her legs around his waist, him carrying her to their bedroom, were his tux and her dress were laid out on the bed.

When they arrived there, he put her down and kissed her forehead.

She went ahead of him and took a shower first, so she could do her hair while he showered.

They got ready by the time it was six thirty, when they drove all the way to the church.

Being Carly's wedding, of course the church it was being held in was big and beautiful. There were beautiful details in gold on the wall and the roof and the whole thing seemed to be a small castle.

They got in and, to no one's surprise, Sam was taken away to the room Carly and the bridesmaids were in.

Only this time, Freddie was taken away too, only to the place the groom and the best men were in.

When Freddie got in, he saw all the guys getting their ties fixed, and fixing their hair and he thanked silently for Sam helping him with all that when they were at home.

He saw Spencer and Gibby in there too, and he walked to them. They were both talking to Luke, the guy Carly was getting married to.

When they were twenty minutes away from the ceremony, Sam came to fetch Freddie and Spencer, who were being called by Carly.

Sam took them all the way 'till the room Carly was. When they got in, they saw Carly and Spencer's father hugging her and telling how beautiful she was.

And when they separated, Freddie had to agree. Carly was looking as beautiful as ever. Her white dress fit her perfectly, and had a long veil falling from her head in layers.

When she broke the hug with her father she saw Freddie and Spencer, and smiled. Freddie was about to step forward when Spencer beat him to it and ran to his baby sister, making Freddy loose his balance and almost fall when he bumped against him.

That didn't stop Spencer from hugging his baby sister tightly and yell out how grown up she was, though.

After Spencer had hugged Carly, and she handed him a tissue and calmed him down from his crying and sobbing, she turned to Freddie, with an apologetic look because of her brother. Freddie just waved it off and hugged her tightly.

Even with all the stress her wedding had brought upon him, she was still his best friend, and he was happy for her.

And he still couldn't believe she was actually getting married.

Her, Carly Shay, the girl he had been in love with, so many years before, when he hated his future girlfriend, the girl who had turned him down so many times, and the girl he had though was the girl of his dreams.

Of course, all that was in the past now. He was dating Sam, and was ridiculously happy with her. But still, Carly would always have a place in his heart, as his best friend.

After they pulled away, Carly was trying hard not to cry, so her make up would stay intact.

After everyone was okay, including Spencer who was now hiccupping from crying so hard, Carly, her father and Spencer directed themselves to the doors that would lead to the hall everyone else was in.

Carly had decided previously she wanted both her dad and her brother to walk her down the isle, for they were both the most important people in her life.

Sam and Freddie were positioned and walked down the aisle along with the other bridesmaids and best men.

Then the classic wedding song started playing and Carly, Spencer and their father walked down the aisle as well.

The whole ceremony was beautiful and a lot of people cried. Even Sam let out a tear or two, but she would make sure she would wipe them immediately. Freddie saw it though, and smile, as himself felt a tear slip out his eye.

The after party was a lot of fun and seeing Spencer and Gibby dancing in the same dance floor was definitely the best part.

The food was delicious, and Sam made a lot of trips to the buffet table.

After it was all over, Carly and Ned were saying good bye to everyone at the door. When it came to Sam and Freddie's time to leave, the trio shared a group hug.

After they separated, Freddie and Sam said bye to the happy couple and went home.

They both were silent the whole way home, still not believing their best friend had just gotten married.

Time had gone by so fast. They still remembered doing iCarly and being together all the time, Sam putting them in trouble all the time, Carly being the responsible one, Freddie their geeky friend and Gibby just being weird in general.

Those were the good times.

Of course, it was still an amazing life, but they knew nothing would ever compare to their teenage years.

When they got home, they just stood in front of each other for a while, next to the front door.

After some minutes, Sam smile and pulled Freddie towards her, kissing him deeply.

After a while, it was safe to say it had turned into a make out session, and Freddy broke their kiss so he could pick her up; bridal style.

Sam laughed as he went upstairs to their room and put her on the bed. He climbed on her and just stared at her, smiling like and idiot, then kissed her nose, which made Sam giggle, which was something she didn't do often.

They stayed there, looking at each other lovingly, until Sam decided to speak up.

"Do you think someday it will be us?"

Freddie was taken away by the question, but smiled at her.

"I don't know. It actually depends on you. You're the one who has to say yes."

"I would."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Huum. That's actually quite a relief." He said and reached for in between the mattresses.

"Wouldn't want to think I bough this for nothing." he said, lifting the small red box.

Sam's mouth opened in an 'o' shape. She looked at the ring then at Freddie then at the ring again.

"You didn't."

"Oh, but I did."

"Oh my God."

"So… are you going to keep your promise or what?"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Like… 'yes' to my question or 'yes' you're keeping your promise?"

"Just put the ring on my finger, Freddie."

So he did. And kissed her hand after it.

They stared at each other some more, with big smiles on their faces.

The whole moment was so simple, but it meant so much to them, it was just perfect.

"You do realize we're going to have to go through the same stuff all over again, right? Planning the wedding and all…" Sam said.

"Huum… It's okay. It's so going to be worth it. You're worth it" He replied, and smiled when she blushed. He kissed her cheeks and she chuckled.

"You're such a cheese ball, Freddie."

He smiled. "Well, you're the one who's marrying this cheese ball."

She smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

**Okay, that was so cute and fluffy and my heart just exploded. Sorry for not updating for some time, but at least I've managed to update this! I got so inspired, I actually decided to write this in the middle of the night, and I'm finishing this at 04:30 a.m., so yeah… I'm exhausted. **

**Hope you like the chapter, if you did, leave a review! Maybe leave a suggestion for a future chapter, yeah?**

**BYE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**


End file.
